From Lust to Love
by NekoKahime
Summary: In a corrupted world, Li Syaoran is the leader of his family business, a powerful man looking for a girl to have a son with. Sakura is a girl willing to do anything for money. When they meet, they're together for fun, until they fall in love.
1. The Key to Success

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… CLAMP has all rights over it.

-**The key to success**-

"If you wanna survive in life, you'll better learn the rules. In this game, the one with the strongest power will rule over the weak ones, but even the strongest one, no matter how smart he is... can always fall down."

Syaoran Li was staring at Tokyo from the glass of his inmense office. He was moving his cup, making the wine in it go from one side to another. He owned his family corporation, since his father died, but his mother was in charge until he was in age to take full control of it.

"So you'll better be careful. You must let none take you down. If you wanna succed, there are few important things you must own: money, power, pride and intelligence. If you have them all, you may have everything, but if you loose one, you're ruined."

Those were the last words his father said to him, the night he was killed. Syaoran always admired his father, he was a powerful man, intelligent, he had it all. And he wanted to be just like him. Now that the family business was in his hands, he had it all. The only difference between Syaoran and his father, was that he didn't had a family and expected it to be always like that. His father's last words were always on his mind, he needed to be the most powerful man in the world, and he was going to.

"What are you thinking of, man?" somebody asked.

"What are you doing here Eriol? When did you came in?" Syaoran didn't took his eyes off the window.

"I just enter, but you didn't notice. Deep in your thoughts?" asked Eriol while putting some wine into his glass and then sitted on a chair next to Syaoran's desk. "Or thinking on who's going to be your next girl?"

"No, I'm not going to marry again, it's the fourth time I get divorce." Syaoran said to Eriol. He took the photo of his still wife. A blonde girl with a seductive smile, with defined curves, just like a model. "I gotta say she was good in bed, but when she said she wanted to have children I thought maybe she was not that good."

"You're a pervert Syaoran Li." Said Eriol looking at Syaoran, who had an evil grin on his face.

"Maybe, but next time I wanna fuck with a girl, I'll just pay her to please me." Said Syaoran and drank the wine on his glass. "I don't want to have a family, taking care of a wife was just too much for me. Having children could be worst."

"But you need an heir, Syaoran. Or are you going to sell your family business?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, I know that... but I want to find the right girl. Someone I can manipulate." Syaoran knew Eriol was right, he needed to have a son, an heir, because he was not going to give all he owned to someone else. All the power the Li family had, must stay in the family, and he was not going to break the tradition.

--- In other side of Tokyo---

"We need to get the Li empire down. We need to kill him, he has no heir and the only thing his sisters and mother will do, is selling Li Corporation to us." A man with dark long hair said to his assistant, he was wearing a suit, and his long hair was held on a ponytail.

"Syaoran Li knows we have been trying to kill him Yusuke. He's intelligent and I bet he is planning to get an heir." Said the assistant.

"I know, but he hasn't found a girl yet. I know he don't likes to be married. He's getting divorced next week, after that, I guess he'll start looking for a girl to have a son with." Yusuke said in an evil way. "We're going to take him down Yumi."

"Yusuke, remember he's intelligent, he's just like his father." Said a girl who was wearing a skirt up to her knee, and white blouse. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"So do I" said Yusuke.

----------------------------------

A week later...

"Syaoran, are you sure you want to get divorced?" asked his still wife.

He looked at her, and started aproaching to her, and whispered to her ear. "I'm glad to."

The girl started crying, it looks like she was in love with him, but he didn't knew or even care. For him, she was just another slut pretending to be the perfect wife, thing that he really hated, specially when she spent big amounts of money on clothes and make-up.

She finally signed up, took her purse and left the room.

"Finally, you're a free guy again." Said Takashi Yamazaki, Syaoran's lawyer. "Who's going to be the next?"

"It looks like you're getting used to it." Yamazaki nooded. "I'm not going to get married again."

"I thought you were finally in love with a girl, but you surprised me. I even thought Syaoran Li was going to have a family."he said to Syaoran.

"No. I just want to have a son, but without getting married." Syaoran answered.  
"I see. You just want to have someone to own the Li Corporation, someone from your own blood." Said Yamazaki who took some papers from the drower of his desk for Syaoran to see. "By the way, the trouble with Jamie is already over."

"I told her not to mess with me. That bitch wanted to get half of everything I own." Syaoran's eyes were full of anger, just remembering his ex.wife Jamie made him felt really uncomfortable, she was a real trouble.

"She's crazy if she thought she could win. There's nothing money can't handle." Yamazaki smiled at Syaoran, and he smiled back too. "Well, gotta go. Night is long, but when you have fun it's just too short."

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran a little intrigued by Yamazaki's hurry.

"I told you, I'm going to have some fun. I'll get some girls and take them to my apartment to have a fun night. Wanna come?" Syaoran thought about it, he was stressed by the problems his now ex-wife brought to his life, she made him get strong headaches all week long.

"Yeah. Let me ask Eriol, maybe he wants to come too." Syaoran took his phone and dialed Eriol's number.

-------------------

The place was big and crowded, specially by lustful men, wanting to get a girl to spent the night with. From the entrance you could see girls dancing in the middle of the stage, others were stripping, some others playing with their customers and others dancing over the tables.  
Two girls were chatting backstage, getting ready to perform their exotic dances, for later hang out with one of those perverts out there.

"So, what happened last night with Mr. Aihara?" asked Tomoyo to her friend.

"After we went out of here, he took me to his place for me to change clothes, we went to have dinner and then went back to his apartment for some bussiness." Sakura answered Tomoyo's question while putting on some make-up. "Just the usual thing."

"Wow. I think that guy is falling into you Sakura." Said the girl grinning at Sakura.

"Even if he did. I wouldn't accept any kind of proposal.Unless I could get a juicy amount of money." Said Sakura who was now fixing some details of her outfit. "Are you ready Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nooded and both of them went closer to the stage, waiting for a girls show to end so they could beging theirs.

On the other side of the stage, at the entrance of the club, Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi were looking for a table to sit at.

"You perverts." Eriol said looking at both, Takashi and Syaoran.

"You are a pervert too. You agree to come." Syaoran said, Eriol was about to say something when Syaoran started talking again. "And if you weren't a pervert you would have been gone since you saw the inside of the club."

Eriol knew Syaoran was right. He didn't felt uncomfortable at that place, he really liked it. Yes, he had to admit he was a pervert too. Looking at gorgeous girls with such good bodies, girls getting naked in stage or even better, one of them could give him a private performance or even something better. Yes, he surely was a pervert.

"Come, let's get a table near the stage." Yamazaki said.

When they got there, a waitress wearing a bikini asked them if the wanted something to drink, they told her to get them some beers.

"Looks like you always come her Takashi." Eriol said looking at the girls that passed near them.

"Just whenever I want to have some fun." Smiled Yamazaki at his friends.

The waitress came with their beers and left. Suddenly seductive music started to play all around the club and two girls started dancing. One of them was wearing a cop disguise, the other one was wearing a school uniform, both of them danced, with men around the stage looking at them.

Takashi was flirting with the waitress, while Eriol and and Syaoran talked and drank their beers. Eriol looked at the stage and his eyes widened when she saw the cop girl, he went near the stage, leaving Syaoran talking alone.

"Eriol? Eriol!" Syaoran looked at the chair next to him, just to see Eriol was gone. He started looking for him, and when he found him he was walking like a zombie directly to the stage. He also took a look and then saw the college girl.

"She's HOT!" he said to himself, looking from where he was at her perfect curves.

Syaoran also got hipnotized, but he didn't got near like Eriol did. He saw the way that girl with miniskirt looked like, she looked innocent, if it wasn't for the way she danced or even what she was wearing, she could look like a normal girl. He felt his heartbeat raise just by the way she moved her body.   
When their show was done, Eriol came back to where Syaoran and Yamazaki were.

"Man! That cop girl was just amazing, she's gorgeous. The way she moved." Eriol was still amazed by those curves.

"I know what you mean. The other girl was amazing two. I must get that college girl." Syaoran called one waitress, and asked her if she could get them the girls that just left the stage. She said she would try.

"Tomoyo, Sakura." Asked the waitress.  
"What happens?" asked Sakura.

"Two men out there want to meet both of you." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other, knowing it was job, and they'll better not let it go away.

"Both are cute and it looks like their rich."

Sakura and Tomoyo went to meet them, still wearing their outfits. When they were there Eriol took Tomoyo and Syaoran took Sakura. And like their friend said, both men were handsome. The girls sitted next to them, Sakura was about to sit when Syaoran grabed her by the waist and sitted her down on his legs. He looked at her meeting her eyers and said.

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight."

Author Notes:

This idea came to my mind last night, I wanted to change Sakura's innocent attitude a little, but I swear she won't change at all. I'll be updateing this soon, stay tuned.

Please review!  
NekoKahime


	2. Frustrated Night

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… CLAMP has all rights over it.

**-Frustrated Night**

The girls sitted next to them, Sakura was about to sit when Syaoran grabbed her by the waist and sitted her down on his legs. He looked at her meeting her eyers and said.

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight."

Sakura looked at his eyes, he was really cute. His amber eyes were warm, though she knew he wanted something more than a date. She felt uncomfortable by the fact that she was sitted over Syaoran. She had done that so many times with other men, but with him was different.

'Miyuu was right, he's cute, no... he's hot. Such a good body, I guess he takes care of it. It's not that bad, I guess it's the first customer that I really like to be with.' Sakura thought.

"Wanna go to another place? More private maybe?" asked Syaoran to Sakura and she looked at him, but answered him seconds later.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff and I'll be right back." Sakura got up and walked to her dressing room. She changed her clothes into something more casual. It was enough having lustful eyes over her all night long, that she didn't wanted it to be like that when she dated someone.

Back to where Syaoran was, he was looking at his watch, asking himself why Sakura was taking so long, and realized Yamazaki was gone. 'Maybe he already went home, but not alone. I guess he took that waitress with him, I'll ask him tomorrow.'

"Li, Tomoyo is the greatest girl I ever met." Eriol said to Syaoran, who was growing impatient. "I want to own her."

"Just fuck her, and you can claim her yours. She's a prostitute, you can have her as many times as you please." Syaoran answered in such a cold tone.

Suddenly he felt someone was wrapping her arms around him from the back of his chair.

"I'm ready." He recognized Sakura's voice, stood up and turned around just to find a different Sakura. She was wearing jeans up to her waist and a pink halter, tiny enough to let him see her bellybutton.

'She looks more desirable with that uniform she was wearing before. She looks normal, I feel like I don't want her anymore. But already asked her out, anyway, I really need someone to please me.' He thought.

"Are you coming with us Eriol?" asked Syaoran to his friend who was already gone. "Idiot, he didn't even said good bye"

Sakura and Syaoran waited for the valet parking to bring his car, a dark green ferrari. When the car was already there Syaoran got on the driver's seat and Sakura was standing still.

"Are you gonna get in or not?" growled Syaoran.

Sakura got dissapointed, she expected Syaoran would open the passenger's door for her, but he didn't. This boy was not a gentleman, oh no. When she got in, Syaoran drived fast through the city, he wanted to reach his apartment as soon as possible. Like Yamazaki said. "Night is long, but when you have fun it's just too short." So he needed to make good use of his time.

They finally arrived at his apartment, a big penthouse in the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. Syaoran parked his car and Sakura went down. They took the elevator to get to Syaoran's apartment. On their way up, Syaoran was looking at Sakura, at her body, her clothes, looking at every detail.

'Mmm... she has a good rounded ass, I like. Her skin looks soft, her breasts are ok, and she has a cute face, rosy cheeks, bright auburn hair and...'

He saw her eyes, though she was not looking at him, her emerald eyes, they shined such in a captive way. They showed some innocence, kindness, but she was a prostitute, and those girls are lustful, just want to have sex.  
They finally arrived and the doors of the elevator opened leading to a little hallway, Syaoran took out his keys and opened the door. His place was inmense, there was a black leather living room, with a fireplace, to the right there was the kitchen, everything was chrome,the refrigerator, the table. Next to the kitchen there was a hallway, that leaded to Syaoran's master bedroom, an office and another tiny room with two couches, and a spectacular stereo, and a big tv.(Sorry ú.ù I'm not good describing)  
Sakura was amazed by the place Syaoran lived at, he had it all, he was handsome, he owned a big place and he was rich. She wanted to be on his place for a day, to know how it was to have everything you wanted.

Syaoran sitted on one of the leather couches, Sakura also did. He took a remote control and turned the fireplace on. She stared directly to the artificial pieces of wood that looked like if it were really burning.

"Want something to drink?" asked Syaoran to his guest.

"Sure." Smiled Sakura at him.

'Mmm... she doesn't look like a prostitute, just when she wears those outfits, she so damned HOT.' Thought Syaoran.

"Hey! Do you hear me?" Sakura was shouting at Syaoran. "I said yes. I would love to get something to drink."

"Oh, sorry. You want something to drink? Just get whatever you want from the fridge." He said.

"I thought you where going to give it to me, you idiot." Muttered Sakura so Syaoran couldn't hear, but he heard.

"I'm not an idiot babe. I'm just so intelligent, to prove it, I must tell you that you can get your drink by your own. Just stand up, move your feet in direction to the kitchen, use you hands to open the fridge, and take out whatever you wanna drink." He said looking how her eyes were filling with anger.

Sakura got up and went directly to Syaoran.

"Listen, you rich boy. That I'm a prostitute doesn't means that I'm not a lady, and second, even if you were the richest man in the world..."

He pulled her, and again Sakura was sitted over him, but this time on both legs and a little more close to him, facing him.

"Thing that I am." Said the boy interrupting Sakura. "You're a girl whose job is pleasing men. And if I pay a fair amount of money you will do whatever I want. Now bring me something to drink too."

Sakura knew he was right and that made her really mad, on the other hand Syaoran was enjoying looking how her eyes were filling with anger once again. It was work, and he was one of the richest man in Japan, she musn't let an opportunity like that go away, so against her will she got closer to Syaoran, leaving her mouth next to his ear.

"As you wish... master." Said and gave a soft bite to it.

Sakura stood up seductively without taking her eyes from Syaoran. She got beers for both of them, then returned to where her master was. She gave him the beer and sitted next to him.

"That's what I was talking about. Pleasing my every wish. Thank you."

Sakura and Syaoran remained sitted for about fifteen minutes, and she again stared at the fireplace, wondering what would happen next, but she knew, the next stage was for him to take her to bed, and as soon as he pleased his lust with her body she would be able to return home. Syaoran finished his beer and left his glass in the center table, then looked at Sakura. When she felt his eyes over her, she turned and faced him.

He got his face closer to hers, and in a second he was close enough to hear her breathing. He stayed like that, making himself grow impatient, but he suddenly felt Sakura was pressing her lips against his. Then letted himself feel the softness of her lips, and kissed her slowly. Sakura opened her mouth a little and he thrusted his tongue in her mouth looking for hers. While they kissed, he passed one of his hands through her hair, and with one finger barely touched the back of her neck.  
After a while kissing each other, they separated, taking a deep breath.

'Wow, she's a good kisser. She got me real tired, but in a minute I can return to action.' Thought Syaoran for himself.

'Amazing! I never felt the need to kiss someone that way. I usually feel disgust when I kiss customers.' She said to herself.

Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, and finally lust was shining on them, but he couldn't see it on hers. He got closer again and kissed her. She putted her hands behind his neck, and one of his traveled from her neck to her shoulder, going down to her hand and up again to her shoulder. Stayed there for a couple of minutes, they were still kissing, and his hand went down, this time it's destination was her breasts.  
Sakura felt his hand between her breast, but didn't touched them, played a little in the space between both breasts and finally touched one of them. She moaned, and he knew he was going the right way, and maybe they would be on bed soon. Syaoran closed his eyes and Sakura started drawing a trail of kisses around his neck and sometimes licked him.  
He letted himself go by his emotions, and felt Sakura's hands trying to take his shirt off, but she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran looking at her concerned.

"I... just can't. I can't do this." She got up and went directly to the exit, but Syaoran took her wrist and didn't letted her go, instead, he pulled her tiny figure next to him.

"You came here, to get some job. Now, you'll do whatever I say." And kissed her against her will, she was about to surrender to his sweet lips but her mind told her she must go. She broke the kiss and slapped his cheek.

"You bitch!" Sakura opened the door and went as far as possible from Li.

"Your going to surrender bitch. I'll swear you'll live hell in this world."

Author Notes:  
Another chapter done! Yay! Well, sorry again for all the mistakes ó.ò but I'm sick and my eyes don't help me recognize all my spelling mistakes. My mind is somewhere in dreamland. If you ask why am I writing feeling this way, it's because I get really bored staying here at home. Hope you liked it. Yusuke's identity will be revealed on future chapters.   
Arigato  
NekoKahime


	3. Blossom for Sale

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… CLAMP has all rights over it.

Warning: Lemon alert! Read at your own risk

-**Blossom for Sale**

Sakura called for a cab and went in, telling the driver her destination. When she was there, she went out and took from her purse the keys of the apartment she shared with Tomoyo. She twisted the door's handle and got in, leaving her purse and coat on a couch of the living room.

"That boy, was defenitely an idiot!"

Sakura kept complaining as she was walking to her room. She opened the door and changed her clothes, she putted on a white nightgown. Her mouth kept saying curses but her mind was lost on the memories of that idiot.

"Fuck! Why am I thinking 'bout him? I guess just because he was really cute. Yeah, it must be that. By the way, I'll better tell Tomoyo what happened and ask for her advice.

Sakura went out her room and headed her friend's. She was about to knock the door when she heard noises coming from inside. Then recognized something was happening there, something between her friend and some guy.

She heard moans coming from the room, and she opened the door a little, making sure they didn't noticed. Sakura took a look inside and there was Tomoyo, with the blue haired guy, the idiot's friend.

They were laying on the bed, he was passing his hands through her body, touching her arms, her neck, reaching her breasts. He started caressing both breasts and reached her mouth and kissed her passionately. Sakura's face felt warm and she realized blush was appearing on it, she thought she might go back to her room, but curiosity was stronger and she looked once again. Sheets were covering their bodies, he was now kissing her body. Tomoyo was laying down, enjoying herself, that guy was driving her crazy. He took her in his arms and lifted her, making her body sat over his, and that way he thrusted his member inside her.

"Ahh... Eriol..." Tomoyo moaned when she felt his penis get inside. "More, give me more!"

Eriol letted her lay back again, and he started thrusting her. "Say you want more, tell me how much you want me."

"I... I want you, please, give me more!" Eriol kissed her and she started moaning, and when they broke apart, she screamed her name. "Eriol, harder... faster."

Eriol got inside her everytime harder and faster as she beg him to do, but they had sex for about two hours and he was getting a little tired. So he turned and Tomoyo was now above him.

"What if you satisfy your own, do whatever you want with me." Said Eriol.

Tomoyo looked at him and started jumping on his dick, she was taking control of the situation now, and could get things the way she wanted. She pleased herself, moving her body and letting Eriol's member in faster, finally they reached climax and Tomoyo moaned once again, Eriol also did when he felt himself cumming inside her. She arched her back, still feeling the pleasure he made her body feel, a few seconds later she was laying over him, and realized Sakura was sneaking.  
Sakura was amazed of what she already saw, she was going to shut the door, when she saw her friend smiling at her, making her realize she knew she was there. Sakura closed the door and ran to her room.

"Wow. I suck for this, there's too much I need to learn before I can call myself a proffesional."

Sakura turned the lamp on her night table on and cover her body with the sheets. She heard Tomoyo's door open and feet moving. She was nervous, thinking her friend might go to her room and ask her why she was sneaking. She heard the main door shut and knew Tomoyo would go to her room. And she was right.

The door of her room was opened by her friend, who got inside and sat on the bed.

"Sakura, I know you're not asleep." Tomoyo said. And she was right, Sakura thought that if she pretended to be sleeping she might go.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I didn't mean to..." Sakura faced her friend and Tomoyo putted a finger over her mouth.

"Don't say anything. I know why you were looking at us." Tomoyo took her finger off her mouth and Sakura stared at her amazed. Tomoyo was not mad at her.

"Tell me, how was it with that Li guy?" asked Tomoyo to Sakura, who took a pillow and hid her face. "I see. Don't worry girl, all you need is time. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Tomoyo. I swear I tried my best. It's just that I'm getting used to it." Sakura started crying, believing she had dissapointed her friend. Tomoyo hugged her and comforted her.

"Don't cry, tell me what happened."

Sakura told her every detail of what happened early with Li and Tomoyo just payed attention, looking for the possible mistakes on Sakura's date.

"Don't worry girl, it's not that easy for you. But you'll learn." Smiled Tomoyo at her.

"I wish I could be like you. You know how to control men, how to make them fall for you, you're just too good." Sakura said and Tomoyo looked at her and asked.

"Why were you looking at Eriol and me?" Sakura's face turned red once again and her eyes looked at the pink sheets covering her body. Tomoyo knew why she was sneaking but wanted to hear it from Sakura.

"Well, I was at my room and went to talk to you, to get some advice, but the I heard noises and opened the door. I saw you both and thought of running away. But curiosity didn't let my feet move and I kept looking, like if it was a class on how to have sex."

Tomoyo hugged her once again and hold her hands.

"All you need to do is to feel who you really are. You've been on this bussiness for three months, and I assure you won't be a pro that soon. You work for pleasing men, you want money, that's all you care about. You must do whatever they want, you must grant them their every wish. But you, though you're a prostitute, must never let yourself get humiliated." Tomoyo told her. "Make their every fantasy come true, but sometimes let them want more, beg for more... that's the way you'll get them to fall for you."

Sakura had now the secret to become irresistible for men. Maybe if she knew that early, she could've had Syaoran gone crazy for her, but that won't happen, 'cause it's just MAYBE.

--- At the next day on Syaoran's Office---

"Mr. Li, sir, Hiiragizawa-san is here." Syaoran's secretary said by the phone.

"Let him in. And don't pass me any calls" he said, he had enough work yesterday, he didn't wanted to her about it, at least not now.

Eriol came in and sitted on a chair in front of Syaoran's desk.

"How did you spent last night with that girl Eriol?" Syaoran asked his friend, looking for an answer.

"Amazing! That girl is just too perfect, pretty eyes, good body, good for sex, what else can a man ask for?" Syaoran expected Eriol to say he had an awful night, just like he did. "And you? How was it for ya?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Syaoran turned, hiding himself from Eriol's view.

"Was that bad? I thought you were gonna talk all morning 'bout how an amazing time you had." Eriol really got surprised.

"Well, you see I didn't." He sounded furious, his night was frustrated... that girl just screwed it all. "It was all that bitch's fault. I had the worst night ever, she dared to slap me."

"What? Slap you? But why?" Eriol was asking himself, wich kind of girl would be that self-confident to slap Li Syaoran.

"Just 'cause I made her feel like the bitch she was. I asked her if she wanted to drink something and expected me to bring her something, but I said she could go get somethin' by her own and she got mad at me. Man, she's a prostitute, not a lady. By the way she said she was a lady, and I swear I wanted to laugh at her." Syaoran laughed remembering every word Sakura letted out of her mouth.

"Mmm... she's right, though she is that, she's still a lady. You musn't treat girls that way, maybe the first time you really fall for someone, after being that way with her, you won't have any chance to hook up 'cause of your attitude toward girls." Eriol knew Syaoran could be so cruel to girls, and told him many times he should treat them better.

"You have told me that a thousand times." Syaoran said, not caring too much about Eriol's comment.

"You're helpless. What if you really fall for someone and just let it go." Asked Eriol.

"Man, can't you remember I said I'll never fall for someone? Just quit your shit on how to be a gentleman, I'm not that way and you know." Syaoran was getting mad at Eriol, he had enough hearing his mother every day he must get married.

"Ok. I'll stop it, but just don't forget." Said Eriol in a last attempt to convince him that a change was necessary.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Syaoran and Eriol kept talking for about an hour, but now it was all business. Suddenly someone knocked the door and it was Yamazaki, who came in and Syaoran took the opportunity to ask how was his night.

"Hey there Takashi. What's up? How was your night?" Syaoran asked from behind his desk.

"Was it like Syaoran's, the worst night ever?" Eriol started teasing him, but Syaoran knew he must be patient, after all he was his best friend.

"What? Li Syaoran had such a bad night? I can't believe it." Yamazaki was also amazed, they always knew Syaoran was a boy who always dated the most gorgeous girls, he had everyone falling for him, it was as if he had a menu to choose whom to date or sleep with. "Really, I can't believe it."

"Yeah... whatever. When we meet those girls you were already gone." Li wanted to know if he took the waitress home or not.

"Well, remember the waitress?" both boys nooded. "I took her home and I had the best night ever."

Syaoran wanted to shoot himself, his friends had better time than him, and that was not acceptable. Eriol and Yamazaki were talking and Syaoran started thinking on how to revenge on the girl who dared to slap him.

"Guys, do you wanna go to the club tonight?" Eriol and Takashi looked at each other, why would Syaoran wanted to be humiliated again? "I have a plan, plan for a certain girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

----That night, at the club----

Sakura and Tomoyo were fixing up, this time they were not going to dance, but were going to give private shows to the best customer, the one who paids the most.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, are you ready?" asked the girl who told them about Syaoran and Eriol. (Remember? nn)

"Yup, but I feel like an object." Sakura said to her friends.

"Can't help it. But look, you'll see many guys would give so much to get you." Tomoyo tried to cheer Sakura who felt insecure.

Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran arrived to the club, sitted and knew there was something different. Yamazaki called the girl he took home and asked her.

"Hey Saori, what's going to be here tonight?" the girls smiled at the three guys.

"Hope, you have your wallets with plenty of money." Said and went away.

Light's turned to the stage and the host appeared.

"Welcome everybody. Tonight, he have something new, I guess you all are asking what we are doing tonight. If you check, in your table you have stick with a number, doesn't that give you an idea? If not, let me tell you, today... it's auction night!" when the host finished saying this, there were hands clapping noises and whistling all over the place. "Please, calm down. Today, you will be able to buy a night with one of our girls. Whoever pays the most, gets the girl, so let's the auction begin!"

A dark-brown girl came out and stand up in the center of the stage, the host started describing her, physically. Men started yelling their offers until she was sold, and that way came other girls, until it was Tomoyo's turn.

"Here we have Miss Tomoyo Daidouji. Look at her, blue eyes, long hair, defined curves. Who offers the most?"

A man, about 30 years, rised his number and screamed. "Five thousand!"

Others also started screaming too. "Eight thousand!", "Ten!"

The best offer was twelve thousand dollars, until a voice was heard. 

"Twenty thousand!" (guess, who could that one be? '- ) 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol's face, and her cheeks were turning red, he could've given all his money, just to get her.

"Sold to the blue haired guy back there for tewnty thousand."

Tomoyo went to Eriol and now it was Sakura's turn.

"And now, here we have one of our most-wanted girls. Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura was wearing a bikini (sorry if I didn't mentioned, all girls on the auction wear bikinis.) "Look at this beauty, a perfect body, beautiful auburn hair up to her shoulders, emerald eyes. Let's see who wants to take her home."

The same happened, men yelling their offers to take Sakura, not only home, but bed.

"Ten thousand!", "Sixteen thousand.", "Twenty!", "Twentytwo!" 

"Thirty thousand!" Syaoran screamed.

"We have thirty thousand. Anyone who gives more?" asked the host, looking for someone else with a better offer.

"None? Sold! To the man with number 23."

Sakura looked at him and knew it was Syaoran who already bought her. She didn't expected he could want to get her, knowing last night was just a disaster.

_'Hope this time I can do the right thing. I got another chance, Sakura... don't screw it up.'_ Thought Sakura.

Syaoran in the other hand, looked serious, but he was smiling in the inside.

_'Things couldn't get better. My plan is now getting started.'_

A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this one, since the last was not that good. Syaoran's plan for Sakura is getting started, but what is that he's planning to do? Check on future chapters. Thanks for all your reviews, keep on going 3  
Thanks again.  
NekoKahime__


	4. As you please Master Li: 1st Part

Hey!! I'm SORRY for not updating this fic, since people got to like it. I've been studying 'cause it's my last year in high school and I need to give my best, also because I had no cumputer to continue writing so... you now know the reasons to my late update. Let me say this chapter was really hard to write, since I wrote it again and made it longer for you to enjoy a little more. Again, I'm really sorry for those who expected a fast update. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for my mistakes, I'm not good at this.

This time I want to thank the people who read this fic every time I update and leave a review. I'm really grateful. Don't forget to review, that makes me try to update faster nn

Special thanks to: **Tokuteiyouji, Animefreakkagome, BTY-urZtruLY, czakali, meow-mix23, MewMewPower, friendlygurl.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… CLAMP has all rights over it.

Warning: Lemon, read at your own risk.

**On last Chapter:  
**  
"None? Sold! To the man with number 23."

Sakura looked at him and knew it was Syaoran who already bought her. She didn't expected he would want to get her, knowing last night was just a disaster.

'_Hope this time I can do the right thing. I got another chance, Sakura... don't screw it up.'_ Thought Sakura.

Syaoran in the other hand, looked serious, but he was smiling in the inside.

'_Things couldn't get better. My plan is now getting started.'_  
**  
-As you please Master Li: Making things right.**-

Sakura went to meet with her owner. Syaoran stared at Sakura's silhouette, she had a perfect body, her skin seemed to be soft, rosy lips, angelical face. Sakura was the girl Syaoran wished to please his pervert fantasies with. When Sakura was next to him, he stood up.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked and Sakura, still ashamed of last night disaster just nooded. "Get you stuff, I'll meet you out."

She walked away and got lost between the crowd. Syaoran started making signs to Eriol, who was busy staring at Tomoyo. He was floating, but realized his cel phone rang and answered.

"Hello?" asked.

"Hey you idiot! I've been making sings to you and calling your name for about three minutes. I never thought I would have to call you just to get noticed." Syaoran screamed from the other side and Eriol looked at him. Hunged up and went to meet his friend and boss.

"Sorry man, but this girl do something to me that..." he couldn't finished when Syaoran sent a killer sight to him and shutted up.

"Whatever man. I don't care. I need you to do something for me. Find out about Sakura, what she likes and all that stuff. If Tomoyo doesn't wanna talk, pay her whatever amount she asks for. Anyway I'll try to get Sakura talk about herself." Syaoran said and looked at his watch, knowing it was time to meet his girl.

Syaoran walked to the door and Sakura was already there. Looking people enter the club.

_'I have to do things right. If I screw it up once again...'_

She shaked her head trying to get thoughts out and felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Syaoran.  
Both headed to his car (remember the dark green car? o.ô) and Sakura was about to open her door when Syaoran opened it for her.

_'What? Is this really happening? Did he just opened the door for me?'_

Sakura got in and was still amazed of this last night idiot's transformation, he was now a gentleman. Ten seconds later Syaoran got in and turned the engine on. Sakura was enjoying the ride, looking out her window at every bulding or shop they passed, looking at people, families, couples, but she then realized they were taking last night road. It seemed they headed Li's apartment. Sakura started making questions and the closer they get to his place, the more nervous she got. Suddenly those feelings were gone, when they passed his house and headed other place.

"Sorry master Li. Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to have dinner to a good restaurant, but first we need to change your clothes." He said not looking at her.

But what was wrong with her clothes, why she needed to change, she was looking just like a normal girl. Wearing a white mini skirt and a pink halter. Was the restaurant that good that she needed to change her appearance?

Syaoran finally parked the car, after driving for about twenty minutes. Sakura got out and looked at a big store, on the displays there were really beautiful dresses, dresses for special ocations, and that for sure was one. They entered and the manager went to them.

"Hi, welcome to Blossom (sorry, I'm not good for names). Can I help you?" asked the manager.

"Yes, we're looking for an elegant dress." Syaoran answered looking at the woman, who saw him in the eye and immediately recognized it. "A dress for this beautiful girl."

"Oh, Mr. Li. Long time no see. Hope Miss Li liked the dress you bought for her. Back to business, I'm sure we'll find a dress that fits to her figure. She'll look amazing, that's for sure. " the woman looked at Sakura, and asked to follow her. She did what she was asked, Syaoran on the other hand, stayed there, he'll just wait.  
Minutes later Sakura was surrounded by many dresses and found herself fitting every dress she was given. Finally wearing a white dress up to her knee, no sleeves, she went up to Syaoran.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, wanting to know if she really looked cute.

He stared at her, looking from bottom to top, the way that dressed fitted to her curves and made her look so innocent. He just stood up and took her hand, kissing it.

"Cannot be more beautiful." Looked at the manager who was smiling at them and she went to get a little pink box. "But there's something missing.

He opened the box and gave her a silver necklace, with a winged shaped pendant. He went to pay and Sakura went to a near mirror and saw herself, she looked really different. Holded in her hand the pendant and closed her eyes.  
Again, they headed to his car and went to the amazing restaurant Li talked about. Twenty minutes might have passed when they arrived and the valet parking took Syaoran's car. Sakura was froze, the place was really big, impressive. Just imagine a real big building, a big entrance, golden gates. He offered his arm for her to grab, she did so. As they enter the place Sakura looked all around, a fountain in the middle of the entrance, cherry trees on both sides, green grass and marble floor. Crossing a large corridor there were many paintings, and windows, at the end there was an enormous yard, tables all around, and a small pound on a corner. Amazed by such ellegance Sakura was leaded by Syaoran to their table. Once there, both sat down and a waiter went to attend their orders.

"Good evening, Sir, Miss. My name is Hiro Takaichi, I'll be your waiter tonight. Do you want something to drink?" asked the man with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes. I want a Martini. What would you like to drink Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I want a diet coke." She smiled at them.

"Diet coke? Mmm... no, let me choose for you. Bring the lady a glass of the best wine." The waiter nooded and went away.

"Wine? But I'm not used to drink that." Sakura said. "I prefer a diet coke.""Don't worry dear. I know you try to keep that amazing figure of yours, but wine won't make anything to you."

Said Syaoran and Sakura avoided his eyes, the fact that he said she had an 'amazing figure' made her blush. He delighted by looking at her, he was just going the right way. The silence between them was broken when Hiro(the waiter) came with their drinks. They got the menus and ordered dinner. Again Hiro went away and they just waited. Syaoran dranked his martini and Sakura just stared at the wine she was given.

"Try it. It's not bad. In fact, is the best." She took it in her hands and drank. And he was right, it tasted good. "So, tell me about you Sakura."

"I'm not allowed to tell you about me." She said, closing her eyes and drinking again.

"If I tell you about myself, would you tell me 'bout you?" asked but was given no answer. "Mmm... I suppose that's what I must do."

"Then, you have all my attention, master." Sakura said and paid attention to his every word.

"As you know, my name is Li Syaoran, I was born in Hong Kong, where I lived for about 18 years. Then I came here to help my father with some bussiness of him. My father died three years ago, and now I'm the head of the bussiness." He said, expecting Sakura would tell about her life.

"Interesting master. Oh, look, here's Hiro with our dinner." Syaoran wanted to stand up and kill Hiro. Just to take his frustration out. This girl was really hard to get.

They both ate dinner silently, or at least that's what they thought, since in their heads, voices could be heard.

_'Shit. No matter what I do, this fucking girl does not say a word 'bout her. I have to get her talk about herself, It's a need to know her.'_

Sakura wanted to know more about him. But she just couldn't go asking him for details of his life. He was her master, and she must do as he says. 

'_I don't know what to do, he wants to know 'bout me, but I cannot say anything. I'm just starting at this bussiness and I already screw things up with a customer. Well, he's not the first, but he in fact is, the first who wants me again after a dissapointing job. This time, I'll do it right.'_

They finished dinner and Syaoran kept trying to know about Sakura's past, but didn't succed. Later, he asked for the check and paid. When they were waiting for the valet to bring the car, silence reigned once again.

"Master Li. Thanks for the dinner." 

Car finally arrived and both got in. This time, they headed to his place.

_'Ok, now it's for real. We're heading to master Li's apartment. It's now or never.'_

Sakura on the way home, thought of what she must do once they were already there. Closed her eyes, and remembered last night scene with Tomoyo and Eriol. He was doing whatever she wanted, she was driving him crazy, so she must do the same. Make Syaoran beg her for more, give him the satisfaction he was looking for. If not, maybe that job was not for her. She remembered Tomoyo's every move, but came to her mind the advice she said to her before she was sold to Eriol. 

"Sakura, though you saw me and Eriol last night. Whoever gets you tonight, you can do as I did, my every move. But must learn by your own too, things that will drive men crazy, moves, words, actions, that's the only way you'll succed on the game of seduction. Let yourself enjoy the game too. And remember there are limits on this"

She wanted to succed, and she was going to, she planned it all night, she really didn't payed attention to Syaoran. She kept thinking all the time what she was going to do, the way she was going to play this time.

They finally arrived and Syaoran opened the door for her once again, Sakura went out and grabbed his arm, both walked to the interior of the building. Entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to Li's apartment. The doors opened and they were again in the corridor they walked trough last night, he opened the door and both went in.  
Sakura left her purse on the love seat of the living room and sat down, Syaoran sat down too.

'_Ok Sakura, it's now or never'_

**Warning: Lemon coming ahead. **  
---------------------------------------------  
She looked at him, he stared at the fireplace(hope you remember Syaoran's place). He was really cute, his messy hair, his fierceful amber eyes. He looked like a cold and lonely guy. He looked at her.

"What is it?" asked.

"Nothing, It's just that... I..."

She leaned closer to him, feeling his hot breath on her face, closed her eyes and letted go, she wanted to taste his lips, but before she knew it, Syaoran got closer enough to make his and her lips become one, her eyes widened, while his were closed. His lips kissed hers, but she didn't move, she opened them a bit and he took her upper lip between his. She then, realized she must kiss him back, and taking advantage of what he was doing she took his bottom lip and gave it a gentle bite. He broke apart and took some breath, and continue kissing her, this time more passionately. She letted his toungue get in and dance with hers. While kissing he took her by the waist getting her body closer and lifted her making her seat over him.   
This time Sakura didn't care about anything but Syaoran. She was going to give him one of his best nights. Now she broke the kiss and took a really deep breath.

"You're a real good kisser." Said Syaoran to her.  
"But I'm much better at bed." Syaoran was surprised by her comment. "Wanna know I'm telling the truth, master?"

Syoran took her tiny figure in his arms and went to his bedroom.

"We'll find out, how good you are."

He layed her on his bed, was going to stand up but she grabbed his face and kissed him desperately. He kissed her back and felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his chest barely naked, passing her hands over his well shaped abs, up to his shoulders and taking his shirt down. Still kissing she managed to get on her knees and Syaoran slowly took down the zipper of her dress. Finally, she stood up and pushed Syaoran to the bed.

"Master, I'd love to take my dress off for you, but I got to think of something better. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" All the passionate atmosphere went down, though he was really excited, he letted her go.

Syaoran layed there in the bed, asking himself what he was doing wrong. Closed his eyes and sighed. Why was he with a girl that always broke the magic between them, when he could be having action with someone more easy to play with? Then he heard the bathroom's door opened, but didn't looked. He just layed there.

"Master, do you like this?"

Syaoran moved with effort and his breath was taken away. Sakura was standing there, wearing a black baby doll (sort of a sexy nightgown). He stared at her speechless.

"Master, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

Syaoran shook his head and Sakura smiled, looking at him seductively, walked towards him in a sexy way, putting her feet right one in front of the other, slowly, making Li's heartbeat raise. She finally made it, she was standing in front of him, he still was speechless. She sat on his right leg and started whispering words to him.

"Master? Is this what you want? Do you find me attractive? Cuz I really feel it."

Syaoran felt Sakura licked his ear and bite it, he felt shivers all over his body. She was turning him on. Was she the shy girl he met last night? Sure she's not. It was as if she read his mind, he wanted to see her on a sexy outfit, just for him, he wanted her to seduce him... and now she was doing it. He returned to reality and looked at her.

"Sure, I do find you attractive. And what you do really makes me want you." He said with his eyes half closed, feeling horny.

"That's all I needed to know. I'm here to please you." She placed her body over his, and started seducting him more, she made him lay back and started passing her hands trough his chest, giving little kisses going from his bellybutton up to his neck. As she kissed his neck, she felt his hands on her back, and started drawing a trace to his ear with her toungue. And this made Syaoran feel even more horny. He took her by the waist and she faced him, feeling something was about to happen.

"Sorry, but I can't hold it longer." He said looking in her eyes, changed position and now he was on top, started kissing her neck and shoulders, and going back to kiss her. As they both melted their lips into one, he puts his hand on one of her legs going up and hiding it under her babydoll, getting it up and Sakura broke the kiss and letted him take it off her. Then , he was able to see her breasts.

"Wow, you definitely are so damn good." Said and took her right brest in his hand and started caressing it, making Sakura close her eyes and moan. As he played with her upper part, his left hand went down again, this time taking her panties out of the way. He saw how Sakura was enjoying the way his hand pleased her, so it was time for his mouth to tease her. He got closer and started licking her breast, bitting her niple to. This time Sakura moaned louder.

"Master...muu...I...I" she couldn't said a word, she felt so much pleasure, she just wanted to give into that magnificent feeling. Syaoran finished and gave her other breast the same treatment. After playing with them for a while, he said to her in a whisper.

"If you thought that felt good, you were wrong." Said, and his hand started going south to her womanhoood, where he started to draw circles in her clitoris, Sakura just arched her back touching her breast, and started to feel real hot. As Syaoran saw the reaction of his treatment on Sakura, without telling her, he slowly entered one of his fingers inside her.   
Sakura never thought that she could feel more pleasure than the one he was giving her, but he surprised her as time passed by. He kept taking his finger in and out until he felt she was wet enough. Sakura opened her eyes and said.

"Master...I..." And saw Syaoran getting prepared to this time let his mouth please her. And before she knew she again layed back and started moaning, bitting her lips feeling so much pleasure.

_'He's so damn good at this. It's supposed that I'm the one who was going to please him. Is he trying to take my job? Oh... I don't care.'_

"You taste real good, did you knew?" He said and Sakura blushed.

"Now, it's my turn, to show you, I'm as good at this as you are."

She got up and took Syaoran's hand making him sit on a couch near the bed.

_'You're gonna beg for me to never stop.'_

Author Notes:  
Hey!! Sorry I leave this chapter this way... but I love teasing you guys. So if you want to know if Syaoran is really gonna beg for her to never stop, you'll have to read next chappie xD  
By the way, we'll see in next chapters what Syaoran's plan is, why Sakura became a prostitute and the dark side of the story(meaning why Yusuke wants to destroy Syaoran) so you'll find out at it's time.  
I'm still writing next chappie and it will be uploaded in about three days. This time I'll try to update faster, and don't worry. "Healing a Broken Heart" will be updated soon too.  
Stay tuned and take care.  
NekoKahime _  
_


	5. As you please Master Li: 2nd Part

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own CCS!!

**On last chapter:**

"If you thought that felt good, you were wrong." Said, and his hand started going south to her womanhoood, where he started to draw circles in her clitoris, Sakura just arched her back touching her breasts, and started to feel real hot. As Syaoran saw the reaction of his treatment on Sakura, without telling her, he slowly entered one of his fingers inside her.  
Sakura never thought that she could feel more pleasure than the one he was already giving her, but he surprised her as time passed by. He kept taking his finger in and out until he felt she was wet enough. Sakura opened her eyes and said.

"Master...I..." And saw Syaoran getting prepared to this time let his mouth please her. And before she realized, again layed back and started moaning, bitting her lips feeling so much pleasure.

'_He's so damn good at this. It's supposed that I'm the one who was going to please him. Is he trying to take my job? Oh... I don't care.'_

"You taste real good, did you knew?" He said and Sakura blushed.

"Now, it's my turn, to show you, I'm as good at this as you are."

She got up and took Syaoran's hand making him sit on a couch near the bed.

'_You're gonna beg for me to never stop.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNING: LEMON COMING AHEAD!! Read at your own risk.

**-As you please Master Li: The joy of possesion.**

Before he sat on the couch, Sakura kissed him and her hands traveled down his pants, wich she took off him, along with his boxers. She pushed him and she bend on her knees.

"Wow! It's big." She admired it and traced it's length with her hand. "And real hard."

She passed her fingers from top to bottom, Syaoran closed his eyes feeling her soft fingertips touching his member and he suddenly moaned with such pleasure as he felt Sakura's mouth covering him. Feeling how her tongue played with his dick, he wasn't the only one enjoying, she also did. She took it in and started sucking, stopped and started taking it slowly off her mouth, when it was all out she started licking the tip, tracing the edge and sucking it too. After playing a while she once again took it in, but this time she added her hand, moving it up and down as she sucked it. This movements made Syaoran moan even louder.

"Ahh..." Sakura saw Syaoran's eyes shutted, heard him moan, and saw it was difficult for him to breath. So she was going the right way. "This is...so... damn..."

He didn't finish the sentence when he felt Sakura's movements became faster, she sucked him harder, and he felt himself going to the limit, finally cumming on her mouth. Sakura sucked the cum remains on the head of his dick and stood up.

"Did you liked it, Master?" She said smiling in the inside.

"If I liked it? I loved it!" he said and took her by the waist, making her fragile body face his. "But it's time to get this to another level."

He took Sakura in his arms and headed to the bed, where he layed her. Syaoran started kissing her body once again, and his hands started exploring her naked body, the body he was about to make his. As he passed his hands through her, he was able to feel the softness of her skin, so different from all the girls he had on that same situation long ago. Sakura on the other hand, felt on heaven, from all her clients, though at that time were few, he was the best, he was the one that so far had made her body claim for more. Her hands went up and down his back. After kissing her for about 5 minutes, he took her hips lifting her up and putting her legs on his shoulders. He got closer to her ear and said.

"Say that you want me." Said with a husky voice.

Sakura shutted her eyes and an image of Syaoran posessing her body came to her, she wanted him, she needed to please him and why not, be pleased.

"I want you." She said still with her eyes closed, with lustful images in her mind.

"Tell me how much you want me." He commanded her to answer.

"I want you so bad. I need it now!!!" she opened her eyes begging him to enter her.

Syaoran grinned evily and thrusted his member inside her, feeling her tightness, it felt so good. She liked the pain he was giving her, by feeling every centimeter of him entering her, he on the other hand, was loving it too. He saw her face in pain, and then changed into one of desire and lust, just as him.

He wanted her body, as he entered her, he caressed her soft skin, kissing her shoulder, licking her nipples, it was really hard to concentrate on many things at a time.  
Sakura passed her hands through his hair, kissed him, but she stopped, she was going to get into climax soon.

His member went in and out her womanhood harder and faster as they both wanted more, it was such a need, the desire was so big. She was getting more wet each second it passed. He couldn't hold longer and reached the top along with his partner.

Syaoran letted her body rest on his, and Sakura didn't mind, she was too tired, she was pleased by this young, rich and handsome man. She stayed there, thinking again and again about what they did moments ago, this boy had something that made her want him.

"I love you, Sakura." She heard this and her heart rushed. Who was this guy? Definitely, he wasn't last night idiot. He was different, as if it was someone else. She started playing with his messy hair, that was wet, with such intense excercise who wouldn't sweat? Sakura kissed his forehead and tried to get some sleep.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Syaoran woke up, and saw Sakura resting with a smile on her face.

'You're gonna pay bitch. No one, humiliates Li Syaoran.' Thought for himself. He went into the bathroom and took a shower, he left an envelope for her on the night table and went out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up at 8 o'clock and noticed Syaoran was gone. She turned and saw the envelope he left for her. She stood up, picked up her underwaer and putted it on, along with her dress. Took the envelope, her purse, and went out.  
She went out the building and a limousine was waiting for her.

"You must be Misstress Sakura. Arent you?" asked the driver, who opened the door for her. Sakura just nooded and stood still. "Master Syaoran told me to drive you home."

Sakura agreed and entered. She gave him the direction of the apartment she shared with Tomoyo and headed there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning at Syaoran's Office.

Eriol and Yamazaki were waiting for Syaoran and started talking about how they spent last night. 

"How was your night Eriol?" Yamazaki asked curious.

"Well, it was like all nights before. AWESOME." Said Eriol smiling at his friend. "She's just a girl like none I ever known."

Suddenly the door of the meeting room opened and Syaoran entered(Next to Syaoran's office is the meeting room, let's say it's another part of the office). He was smiling, Eriol and Yamazaki looked at each other asking themselves what was so good that Syaoran came into the room, well... quite happy.

"Hey man, what is it?" Yamazaki asked. "Did the girl you choose finally made her work right?"

"Yes, she did. Everything was awesome... and later I got a better surprise." He said looking at some papers he left on the table. "How was it for you guys."

"Same as you... I guess. We had a real good time. But tell us, what's that surprise?" both men asked their boss. Who only laughed for himself, making plans in his mind. "Come on, tell us."

"Let me tell you, I am really surprised, I never thought things could come so easy for me, I really didn't have to work hard on this." He said. "And... are we going tonight to the club?"  
He looked at them and they just stared at each other, they new Syaoran was a playboy, but... what was about this girl, he never dated a prostitute more than 2 times, specially when she blew it up. Then, what did he wanted from her?

"Now, on to business."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived home and Tomoyo was sleeping naked in her room, Sakura covered her with the sheets and shut the door. In her room she looked in the mirror, and was enjoying looking the marvelous dress Syaoran bought for her last night. It looked pretty good in her, she had a great body, there was no doubt. She took the dress off and left it on her bed, she went to the bathroom and entered the shower.

She closed her eyes, feeling the hot water falling down her body, wishing those drops were Syaoran's hands. She remembered every detail, how he was making her his, it felt wonderful, she wanted more, she wanted him. But that was not right, and she knew it... she must never fall for a customer, and she was only starting on her job.

She came out the shower and hunged the dress in her closet. She sat on a pillow on the floor and stared at the city through her window, losing her mind in fantasies.

"I must not break the rules, must NOT!"  
Author Notes:  
After, uhhmm... 5 months? Finally I update this fic, that I guess many people were waiting for. I won't promise that I'll update soon, I'm so busy right now. It's not a long chappie, but... I hope you enjoy it while I start writing the next one. I'll try to update faster. Thanks.  
NekoKajime


	6. Rules were made to be broken

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own CCS!!

**On last chapter:**

She closed her eyes, feeling the hot water falling down her body, wishing those drops were Syaoran's hands. She remembered every detail, how he was making her his, it felt wonderful, she wanted more, she wanted him. But that was not right, and she knew it... she must never fall for a customer, and she was only starting on her job.

She came out the shower and hunged the dress in her closet. She sat on a pillow on the floor and stared at the city through her window, losing her mind in fantasies.

"I must not break the rules, must NOT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Rules were made to be broken**.

The sun started to hide when she opened her eyes. Her body was covered by the sheets were hours ago she experienced the best sex in her life. Her clothes layed on the floor and a rose was on her night table. She smiled and took it in her hands, smelling the rose's fragrance.   
Tomoyo stood up and putted on a dress that barely covered her ass. She went out the room and entered the little kitchen of the apartment she shared with Sakura, looking for something to eat.

When she came out, she saw Sakura's purse and headed her friend's room.

"Hey Saks, are you there?" She asked knocking on the door.

"Uhm…yes." She heard her voice from the other side and stepped in.

"What's up. You didn't came back. Finally let that Li guy met you in action?" She waited for her to answer.

"Yeah." Tomoyo's face seemed disappointed.

"Only that? I expected to hear something else." She said.

"What do you want me to tell you. That it was wonderful, amazing, that no one ever made me feel the way he did?" Sakura asked staring at the ceiling.

"I see… so that is the way the man made you feel." Tomoyo smirked.

Sakura analyzed her friend's words, and closed her eyes.

"Unfortunately."

She left a sigh escape her mouth.

"Why do you say that?" Asked her curious friend.

"Because I'm not allowed to have feelings towards a client. It shows I'm not professional in my job. Remember, we are not allowed to fall for our clients, never… not because of our job, but for our own sake." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes.

"In fact. People we work with are men that are looking for an affair, for a little job from us, for a body to satisfy their lust with. And I understand that falling in love for a man like those is not good, because they might not take us seriously. On the other hand, I think that many other women like us have fallen for someone, besides, we are humans and have feelings. It's not bad for us to love someone, but we have to understand that it's almost impossible that they fall for us."

Sakura saw Tomoyo's eyes and understood she was right. After all, they had feelings too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Li's corp.

"Man, can you tell me what the fuck are you planning?" Eriol asked.

"Why do you ask, it's none of your business." He said annoyed.

"Then why do you say you have a plan and don't tell us." Said Eriol with truth in his words.

Syaoran was sitting on his chair and checked on some papers, not paying to much attention to his friend.

"What about you Eriol, aren't you going to pay on your bitch?" he said coldy, still his eyes on his work.

"What do you mean? I like that girl, and don't call her bitch." Eriol started to sound angry.

"A bitch is born like that. And she is not the exception." Eriol took a deep breath to calm down. "Ahh… I see, you fell in love with her."

"What if I did?" – Eriol's eyes reflected anger.

"Then I would say that you got yourself into a big trouble." – Syaoran looked at him – "What do you think people would say if you marry a slut?"

"I don't care about it. And I beg of you to stop calling her slut." – he closed his eyes and turned around.

"You know I'm right Eriol. You can't marry her if that's what you're planning. Stop fooling around, leave her and get yourself a good wife. You can keep her as your lover if you desire her so much." – Syaoran said meanly.

"I'll just leave, you're getting on my nerves."

Eriol's figure made it's way to the door and closed it behind him. Syaoran looked as the door slowly closed and sighed.

"Stupid man. How dare he think that? Marrying a slut. But good sex is guaranteed." – said to himself – "Anyway, marriage is something for jerks… but a good thing if we look at it with other eyes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Mr. Aihara's Office.

"Yumi!" – said Yusuke (hope you remember him from first chapter).

"What is it sir?" – her blue eyes looked at the back of her boss's chair.

"I've been informed that Li Syaoran went to a strip club the past few days. I think he is planning to have a son with a slut. Then, there shouldn't be any compromises." – said to the girl still not facing her, - "I have to give him a point for such a great idea."

"Yes, as you just said, Li-san went there. And they have seen him with a girl you know well." – He turned and saw her straight in her eyes asking for an answer – "He's been dating the blossom."

"What? Why didn't you told me Yumi?" – said crashing his hands against the desk.

"You asked for information on Li not on the blossom." – she answered.

"You stupid bitch," – he grabbed her wrist, intending to hurt her- "and Li dating her is supposed to be part of the information I asked for?

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again. We'll inform you on both, the blossom and Li." – he let her go and she went out.

"Mmm… what are you planning to do with my girl, Syaoran? If you're planning to have an heir, she won't be the mother of your bastard. Kinomoto is mine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

Syaoran was parking and walked to the entrance of the club. As always, the club was full and he looked for an empty table. He was going to give up when he saw Eriol alone. He headed there and when he was standing at his friend's back, he putted a hand over his shoulder.  
Eriol turned and found Syaoran's charming face smiling at him. He just turned his face.

"What do you want Syaoran?" – he asked, still mad at his boss.

Syaoran called the waitress and asked for a whiskey. Then he once again faced the blue haired man.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout what I said before. If you wanna marry the slu…" – Eriol looked at him before finishing the word in sign of warning – " girl, then marry her. If that's what you really want then do it. I support you, but don't approve it."

Syaoran waited for Eriol to say something, but he kept his eyes on the stage, waiting for the girl to appear, the girl who took his breath away and the one he intended to call his wife.

"Don't worry man. It's ok. You've always been that way."

Syaoran smiled and asked the waitress for Kinomoto.

"I'm sorry sir. Blossom doesn't want to see you or someone else today." – she answered him.

"But why?" – he asked not believing what he just heard.

"I don't' know sir, but she just said that." – said the barely naked girl and walked away.

"What's up man?" – Eriol asked. "You look surprised."

"Sakura, doesn't want to see me." – Syaoran said.

"Wow. I have to give her a prize for this. It's the first time that a girl says no to you." – Eriol laughed at him.

"Shut up." – Syaoran stood up and started walking to the stage.

"Where the fuck are you going Li?" – Eriol asked.

"To show you I don't accept no for an answer."

Syaoran walked to the stage and went up the few stairs and entered the backstage. There were many girls in underwear, being there could've been the fantasy of every man.

Many girls were looking at him, licking their lips, sending him kisses and some putting their arms around his chest.

"What is a cutie like you doing here?" – a girl asked.

"Uhm, I'm looking for cherry blossom." – he said.

"Oh, what a shame, and how lucky is Sakura. Having such a man to look after her." – she answered.

Syaoran smiled and asked where she could find her.

"I'll tell you, or better, take you where she is. On one condition." – the girl's red eyes were glowing with lust.

"What is it?" – he asked.

"You have to kiss me." – she smiled at him.

"Okay."

He took her waist and reached for her lips. His tongue entered her mouth and they started playing. They kissed for a few seconds and he whispered on her ear.

"It's done, now take me to Sakura."

The girl nodded and started walking through the hallways with Syaoran behind her until she stopped in front of a pink door and she left.

Syaoran opened the door silently and her two girls talking on how the make up looked on them. She immediately recognized Sakura's voice. He hid near the customs and looked at both girls.

"So, you like him Tomoyo?" – Sakura asked her friend while putting some glitters on her shoulders.

"He's different, but I can't expect too much, you know? After all we're from different worlds." – she said while putting on her hills. – "We'll better talk about this later, I'm going to be on stage soon."

Sakura smiled and Tomoyo left. Now she was alone, but not at all.

She was looking for her hills and felt someone was behind her. Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her waist.

"What?" – Those words slipped out her mouth.

"Did you missed me? Tell me why you don't want to see me?" – he asked.

"I don't want to see you, just because I don't want to. I have work to do, and I don't work only for one person." – she answered.

"No. But you work for the one who pays the most. And I'm willing to pay anything to have you only for me." – he turned her, so he could see her face. – "I don't want to share your soft lips, or you body. Those belong to me."

"I'm sorry Li, but you're wrong, I don't belong to you. And you must know that by now. I sell my body for money, and I decide whom I sell myself to." –she said.

"So you mean you didn't like what happened between us? Didn't you like the way I made love to you?"

Sakura felt Syaoran's hot breath on her face, and she felt shivers all along her fragile body. She loved him, the way he made her his. And she wanted it to happen again, she needed to feel him.

"Li-san, please, just go. You're not allowed to be here, just go." – she took his arms off and walked to continue what she was doing.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you say this because you have to do everything you're said to? I know that a slut is not allowed to love. When a slut is born like that there's nothing to be done." – she slapped him.

"I know what I am, but I don't allow you to call me like that. I'm not working right now, so I am a normal citizen like the others." – she said.

"Whatever." – he said rubbing his cheek.

"So stop telling me you want me for yourself when all you do is teasing. And if you know what we sluts do, then you should already know that I'm not a single man's property." – her eyes filled with anger and tears were showing, but not fell down.

"You're number one rule is that you're heart has no owner and we both know, you love me. And let me tell you something, maybe rules were made to be broken."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, touching her soft skin. He putted her against the wall and she placed her legs around him. Syaoran passed his hand down Sakura's skirt. Her body filled with lust, it was not fair, the man had her in every way.

A girl like her is not allowed to love any of the men she is involved with, but as Syaoran said, maybe rules were made to be broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:  
A long long time ago, I updated this fic. I'm back, sorry for making you wait, but I had to think were this was going. And I felt like I'm loving this story so much. I have so many plans in mind. Keep on reading and please, review. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for your support.

NekoKahime


	7. Not your property

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.

**On last chapter:**  
"You're number one rule is that you're heart has no owner and we both know, you love me. And let me tell you something, maybe rules were made to be broken."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, touching her soft skin. He putted her against the wall and she placed her legs around him. Syaoran passed his hand down Sakura's skirt. Her body filled with lust, it was not fair, the man had her in every way.

A girl like her is not allowed to love any of the men she is involved with, but as Syaoran said, maybe rules were made to be broken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
-Not you property.**

"Stop it… STOP IT!" – Sakura shouted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? This is what you are supposed to do for a living. – Syaoran said angry.

"And what do you know about it?" – she asked.

"Enough to understand that the only thing you have to do is open you legs" – he smiled but didn't saw her hand approaching quickly to hit his cheek.

"Shut up you moron. You go there telling everyone how much you know 'bout life. But let me tell you, that you got no idea of real life, since you were born a spoiled child and have never missed anything. You don't know what is working your ass off just to get money to pay rent or food. So stop giving others life lessons when you haven't even learned yours." – Sakura looked at him with hate. But he somehow knew her words were the truth

"Listen you bitc…" –

Abruptly the door was opened and a tall figure came in.

"What the hell is going on?" – the tall man asked and saw Syaoran's hand holding Sakura's wrist. – "You're not allowed to be here. Get out and let the lady get ready."

"A lady you say, huh? I'm not so sure about it." – he saw her, but her eyes were looking somewhere else. – "I'll be waiting for you… my lady."

He said and left the room.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" – the man asked her.

"Yeah, don't worry Tatsuro. I'm doing fine." –she answered.

"Okay. Uhm… by the way, someone came to see you. Mr. Aihara." – said and went out.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking about moments ago. How is it possible for someone to change that way? She even thought he had another personality and that he didn't knew. She remembered that she had to meet with another customer. And for her own sake, she was happy it was not Syaoran.

Eriol was looking at Tomoyo who was sitting on his lap talking, but he couldn't hear any word she said. He was just admiring her.

"Hey man!" – He felt someone hit him from behind and it was obvious who was.

"What?" – he asked.

"Hey. Don't be like that to me, you're my friend remember?" – Syaoran said.

"You don't have to remember me. Man, do you mind if you just let me be with my girl? You can get yours. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" – Eriol took Tomoyo and left.

Syaoran was sitting, and waited for Sakura to get into the stage, so he later could take her home with him and play all night. But he waited more than an hour and she never appeared. He asked the waitress where she was and she told him she had left 45 minutes ago.

That got him more angry. He took his jacket and left the place. What was that girl thinking? Choose someone else over Li Syaoran? She was going to pay for it. And why was he waiting for her when he could get someone even hotter. She was so normal, she was no extraordinary girl. The world was so big and had many girls. So, what made him want her? Maybe lust, maybe pride or even something else.

-----------------------------------------------------

At Japan's downtown.

"I haven't seen you in a while Saku-chan." – a man said.

"It's just that I've been working and you didn't came around. Rent doesn't pay itself you know?" – she said.

Sakura took her hand out the window of her client's car and felt the cold wind cover it. It was past midnight and she wanted to go to bed the way she used to before she became… this.

"I'm sorry dear. I'll try to make it up to you. Tell me, do you want to go to my place?" – he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" – she answered.

She felt so lost. She left Li Syaoran and Yusuke Aihara waiting for her. It was just too anoying. Syaoran really made her explode, she heard too much from him. Who was him anyway? Whom he believed he was?  
She always thought all rich boys were spoiled children and she was right. Li Syaoran was no more than a big spoiled child.

"We´re here babe." – the green-eyed boy said.

Sakura nodded and went out the car heading the apartment in the arms of that guy.

-------------------------------------------------

At the next day.  
Tomoyo and Sakura's apartment.

Tomoyo woke up early that morning and noticed Sakura was not there. Thought she might have spent the night at Li's. Then the door opened and Sakura came in.

"Good morning." – said while carrying some bags to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sakura. Where were you? I was worried about you, since you didn't spent the night here. Had fun with Li?" – she asked her friend with a smile in her face, but it vanished when she noticed her deep sigh.

"I spent the night at other place. I was just working. And about that Li guy, he's a stupid moron." – Sakura places the groceries on the table and sat.

"So, he didn't changed at all. He kept being the last night idiot." – Tomoyo said.

"I think so. He's just so weird. He acts so charming and then he is just this, a complete jerk." – Sakura putted her hands on her head, moving it form one side to the other.

"What do you plan to do with him?" – asked her long haired friend.

"By now, I think I just won't see him. Or talk to him, I don't know." – Sakura layed her head on the table and started drawing circles with her fingers.

"I hope you can solve this, my friend. I know it's annoying, but you can solve it. There are no impossibles." – Tomoyo placed her hand on Sakura's back.

"Only him…" – Sakura murmured, but Tomoyo didn't heard.

-----------------------------------------------------

At Li's Apartment.

"Fucking slut, how dare she? I treated her like a lady when she is not. It's the second time she rejects me. But she's going pay. I'm sure about it. The only thing she is doing is making my anger rise and it's not good.

Syaoran entered the bathroom and let the water run. He was shaving and looked in the mirror.

"I'm not bad-looking, am I? I'm more than that bitch. That's for sure."

He cleaned the shaving cream from his face and entered the shower. Hot water was running down his body. He was washing his hair and felt two arms around him.

"What the.."

Syaoran turned and saw a girl in the shower. Her eyes were red but deep, her skin was tanned and seemed soft. Her hair was long and dark. She got closer to him and started to kiss his chest.

"What are you doing Mei Lin?" – Syaoran was surprised.

"Kissing you, claiming you." – she said.

Her mouth kissed him sweetly, she went up his neck and he could do nothing but surrender to her charming seduction.

"I want you Syaoran. I want you so bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Later.

"What are you doing here?" – Syaoran asked while having breakfast with the girl who pleased him minutes ago.

"I came to see you. I knew you have already divorced. That means you're available again, and I want to give it a try." – she looked at him.

"Well, you're waisting your time. I don't ever want to get married again. So just give up on that." – he said and drank some juice.

"What a shame. But that doesn't mean I can't have you for myself. I mean, we can live together, no marriage involved." – she got up her chair and walked to Syaoran. – "Think about it, just let me show you I am the one you're looking for. We are good in bed, and everything else"

"Mei Lin, you know I want no compromises, though we're not married I still feel trapped. You mean so much to me and you know that. For the same it is that I don't want to hut you. I'm not that loyal, you know?" – he said, taking her hands between his.

"Yeah, I have ever known that. And I have learned to deal with it. It's obvious that I want you for me, but if sharing you is the only way to have you next to me, I'll take that risk." – she got closer and kissed his lips.

Syaoran broke their kiss and got up. He turned his face a little, but didn't saw her.

"I've already made my mind. If you want to stay here, then stay. But you're not going to be my girlfriend. So don't expect me to treat you like that. I do what I want to, when I want to and I don't go giving explanations to anyone, not even you. Is that clear?" – he asked.

Mei Lin smiled and said yes.

"You know Mei? It's good to have you here." – he said.

Mei Lin's cheeks blushed and was filled with satisfaction by his words. He walked out and headed his office.  
The Chinese girl couldn't be more happy, she was with the man she had ever loved, and though Syaoran left the rules clear, she had to break some of them to get what she wanted, and she always did.

-------------------------------------

At the club.

Sakura and Tomoyo were practicing their new numbers. All the other girls also started creating new routines. Then Tatsuro appeared and called Sakura to come.

"Hey, what's up?" – she asked confused.

"Mr. Aihara is in the office and wants to talk with you." – he said and opened the door for Sakura to enter.

Sakura entered and saw Yusuke Aihara sitted on the couch. By the look in his face he seemed quite upset.

"Good morning Mr. Aihara." – she greeted.

"Good morning, my beautiful blossom. How are you doing today?" – he asked, without taking his eyes from her.

"Fine thanks. I hope you too. Tatsuro told me you wanted to talk, so here I am." – Sakura walked near him.

"Yes. You know, I expected to see you yesterday. I told Tatsuro to notice you about my arrival, but you never came to me or to the stage. Where were you?" – he asked.

"I had an appointment with someone long ago, so I had to leave. I'm sorry for not letting you know about it, that way you shouldn't have waited so long." – Sakura apologized.

"It's okay. I understand the rules of your work and life baby. But you see, I'm a jealous man, and you're so cute that I suppose I'm not the only one with his eyes on you. So I'm here to make you an offer. I'll pay for everything you want under one condition." – he said.

"And that is?" – she just rolled her eyes and waited.

"You have to work only for me." – he smiled, expecting to hear a yes.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested on being exclusive." – she said politely.

"What? Don't you see what I'm offering?" – he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to exchange my freedom for material things. It's not worthy. I think I can afford whatever I want to in matter of time." – she stepped backwards.

"As you please then, baby." – Yusuke came closer and kissed her hand and left.

Why were men trying to get her for their own. First Li, then Aihara. It didn't matter, she was never giving in to such proposals. She had lost everything, and she wasn't going to lost the only thing she had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At Aihara's Place.

Yumi brought Yusuke his martini and gave him some papers.

"This is the report you asked on blossom." – she said.

"So, she didn't went out with Li. That makes me happy. But what could've happen so that she didn't went out with him." – he kept asking.

"Maybe she fought with him. Or she just didn't felt in the mood to deal with him." – Yumi suggested.

"You're right, maybe." – he drank his martini and asked her to bring her another.

"Blossom didn't accepted to be only mine, what a shame. On the other hand, it's okay I kept treating her this way, so I can make her trust me and get everything I need to know about Li. And when that happens, Li will fall and she will be mine. Only mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:  
Once again I'm here, with another chapter. Thanks for all your support. I'm sorry the updates are not soon, but I have too much homework and I have to attend to other things. Well, hope you like this chapter too. Here we see Mei Lin makes her first appearance and Yusuke get more involved. Yet, I have to tell you why he hates Li. I'll try to update soon, take care and please review.


End file.
